1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical contact for mounting within a through hole of a printed circuit board, and more particularly to the contact having a bulged retention section with a plurality of through holes therein.
2. Description of Related Arts
The electrical contact for mounting into a through hole of a printed circuit board, essentially has a compliant or press-fit tail extending through the through hole wherein such a compliant or press-fit tail has a bulged retention section with a fish-eye like through hole therein typically. Anyhow, a variety of hole arrangements on the bulged retention section are used for achieving the desired retention function while some of which require relatively complicate manufacturing method disadvantageously.
An electrical contact having a compliant or press-fit tail with superior retention function while being structured via the relatively simple manufacturing way, is desired.